Bone marrow, the site of blood cell production and home to various leukemia and lymphoma cells, comprises a complex cellular population including hematopoietic progenitor or stem cells and the stromal cells that support them. Hematopoietic stem cells have the capacity for self-regeneration and for generating all blood cell lineages while stromal stem cells have the capacity for self-renewal and for producing the hematopoietic microenvironment.
Two bone-marrow culture systems introduced in the mid-1970's have evolved as favored media for the in vitro analysis of mesengenesis and hematopoiesis. The Friedenstein culture system was introduced in 1976 as a media for the analysis and study of mesengenesis (Friedenstein, et al, in Exp Hematol 4,267-74 (1976)). It is necessary to first isolate rare pluripotant mesenchymal stem cells from other cells in the bone marrow. In the Friedenstein culture system, isolating the nonhematopoietic cells is achieved by utilizing their tendency to adhere to plastic. Once isolated, a monolayer of homogeneous, undifferentiated stromal cells is then grown in the culture medium, in the absence of hematopoietic cells. The stromal cells from this system have the potential to differentiate into discrete mesenchymal tissues, namely bone, cartilage, adipose tissue and muscle depending on specific growth supplements. These MSCs have been the target of extensive investigation including exploration of their potential clinical utility in repair or replacement of genetically damaged mesenchymal tissues.
In 1977, Dexter, et al. developed another bone marrow culture system for the study of hematopoiesis (Dexter et al. J Cell Physiol 91, 335-44 (1977)). The Dexter culture does not require isolation of the mesenchymal cells before culturing. Thus, the monolayer of stromal cells is grown in the presence of hematopoietic cells. Greenberger later modified the Dexter system by the addition of hydrocortisone to the culture medium, making it more reproducible (Greenberger, Nature 275, 752-4 (1978)).
Based on the Dexter system's ability to support sustained growth and preservation of hematopoietic progenitor cells, it has become the standard in vitro model for the study of hematopoiesis. Although the Dexter-type stromal cells and the MSCs in Friedenstein-type cultures express similar cytokine/growth factor profiles, the Dexter cultures have been found to be more efficient at maintaining preservation of hematopoietic progenitor cells. Over the last 23 years, questions have remained as to whether the cells from the Dexter cultures retained the potential to differentiate, like the MSCs in the Friedenstein culture, or whether they have differentiated into another and discrete phenotype due to their interaction with the hematopoietic cells (Prockop, Science v276 n5309, p71 (4) (April 1997)). It has been widely believed that the stromal cells of the Dexter cultures are a heterogeneous mixture of adipocytes, osteoblasts, fibroblasts, muscle cells, and vascular endothelial cells.
The in vitro analysis and study of hematopoiesis in Friedenstein and Dexter culture systems has been of great importance in both veterinary and human medicine. A number of diseases and immune disorders, as well as malignancies, appear to be related to disruptions within the hematopoietic system.
Allogeneic bone marrow transplantation is the preferred treatment for a variety of malignant and genetic diseases of the blood and blood-forming cells. The success rate of allogeneic bone marrow transplantation is, in large part, dependent on the ability to closely match the major histocompatibility complex of the donor cells with that of the recipient cells to minimize the antigenic differences between the donor and the recipient, thereby reducing the frequency of host-versus-graft responses and graft-versus-host disease (GvHD). Unfortunately, only about 20% of all potential candidates for bone marrow transplantation have a suitable family member match.
Bone marrow transplantation can be offered to those patients who lack an appropriate sibling donor by using bone marrow from antigenically matched, genetically unrelated donors (identified through a national registry), or by using bone marrow from a genetically related sibling or parent whose transplantation antigens differ by one to three of six human leukocyte antigens from those of the patient. Unfortunately, the likelihood of fatal GvHD and/or graft rejection increases from 20% for matched sibling donors to 50% in the cases of matched, unrelated donors and un-matched donors from the patient's family.
The potential benefits of bone marrow transplantation have stimulated research on the cause and prevention of GvHD. The removal of T cells from the bone marrow obtained from matched unrelated or unmatched sibling donors results in a decreased incidence of graft versus host reactions, but an increased incidence of rejection of the allogeneic bone marrow graft by the patient.
Current therapy for GvHD is imperfect, and the disease can be disfiguring and/or lethal. Thus, risk of GvHD restricts the use of bone marrow transplantation to patients with otherwise fatal diseases, such as severe immunodeficiency disorders, severe aplastic anemia, and malignancies.
The potential to enhance engraftment of bone marrow or stem cells from antigenically mismatched donors to patients without graft rejection or GvHD would greatly extend the availability of bone marrow transplantation to those patients without an antigenically matched sibling donor.
Thus, it would be useful to develop methods of improving and/or enhance bone marrow transplantation by enhancing the engraftment of bone marrow or hematopoietic progenitor cells and/or decreasing the occurrence of graft rejection or GvHD in allogenic transplants.
Studies of hematopoiesis and mesengenesis and the urgent need for improved methods of treatment in the field of bone marrow transplants have led to the isolation of MSCs from bone marrow stroma. These MSCs are the same pluri-potential cells that result from expansion in Friedenstein type cultures. Several patents describe the isolation and therapeutic uses of these MSCs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,359, to Caplan, et al., discloses isolated human MSCs, and a method for their isolation, purification, and culturing. Caplan, et al. also describes methods for characterizing and using the purified mesenchymal stem cells for research, diagnostic, and therapeutic purposes. The invention in '359, to Caplan, et al., describes pluri-potential cells that remain pluri-potential, even after cultural expansion. Caplan, et al. also teaches that it is necessary to first isolate the pluri-potent MSCs from other cells in the bone marrow and then, in some applications, uses culture medium to expand the population of the isolated MSCs. The Caplan et al. patent fails to disclose the use of Dexter-type cultures, pluri-differentiated mesenchymal progenitor cells, or the isolation of cells from Dexter-type cultures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,542, to Haynesworth, et al., discloses methods and preparations for enhancing bone marrow engraftment in an individual by administering culturally expanded MSC preparations and a bone marrow graft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,696, to Caplan, et al., discloses methods and preparations for enhancing hematopoietic progenitor cell engraftment in an individual by administering culturally expanded MSC preparations and hematopoietic progenitor cells. The cells utilized in the Haynesworth, et al. patent and the '696 patent to Caplan, et al. are the pluri-potential cells described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,359. Neither patent discloses the use of Dexter-type cultures, pluri-differentiated mesenchymal progenitor cells, or the isolation of cells from Dexter-type cultures.
Mesenchymal stem cells that are isolated from bone marrow are further described by Prockop, in Science v276 n5309, p71 (4) (1997) and Pittenger, et al. in Science v284 i5411, p143 (1). These articles also describe pluri-potential but undifferentiated MSCs and fail to teach or disclose a pluri-differentiated mesenchymal cell or the isolation of mesenchymal cells from Dexter-type cultures.
While the cells disclosed in the prior art may provide some benefit, the isolated MSCs in the prior art have not solved the problems associated with engraftment of hematopoietic progenitor cells or bone marrow. Consequently, there exists a need in the art for methods of improving engraftment of hematopoietic progenitor cells and bone marrow in mammals in need of such treatment. There also exists a need in the art for treating and preventing the occurrence of GvHD in mammals that receive allogeneic bone marrow transplants.